I've Waited Long Enough
by xxarmisteadxx
Summary: SanoMeg:D A sweet oneshot about Sano and Megumi finally confessing their love for each other. : please review!


**…I've Waited Long Enough…**

A/N: My first fic here…A SanoXMegumi pairing. ((: My favorite loveteam! Yeay! Though this fic is actually a result of boredom, I did my best 'cause Foxy Lady and Rooster Head really inspires me…now then, here it is!! And oh! Sorry if the characters are somewhat oc. But hope you like it!! o(??o)(o??)o …R&R…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM…(sob)…but the storyline is absolutely mine.--nyahahaha!! Now, on with it!! :))

* * *

Takani Megumi.

Who could not know about this foxy doctor?

Surely, not Sagara Sanosuke.

They're very well acquainted…uh…at least that's how it is for their friends.

But no one can deny the fact that they really have something very special for each other…though they haven't figured as much yet. Megumi enjoys Sano's company, nonetheless, no matter how noisy they can be in her clinic. Sano seems to always perk up Megumi's childishness, along with her mischievous, evil laugh of "Ohohoho" and her fox ears. Almost everyday, Sano damages his hands purposely just for the sake of seeing her, carrying with him his renowned lopsided grin as always.

Somehow, deep down, he already admitted that he has feelings for the doctor, a feeling that someone like him shouldn't feel towards a woman who killed his best friend with her opium. For him, it was really strange…how could he love such a woman? But he himself could answer that…just because Megumi is not the one at fault that time and he became so fond of her that leaving her is almost impossible for him now. So the real question is…will a woman like _his kitsune_ ever love him back? That is the thing that Sano decided to fathom that faithful day…

Lately, he had been thinking about it…

_I love her…I'm crazy for her…I'm…oh…I love her more each day._ He sighed. Sano is apparently referring to the foxy lady doctor._ All I want is to know if she loves me too. But that would be absurd. Kitsune loving me would be the last thing she'd do, that I'm sure…_

The lanky man was walking down the street. Sure enough, it was the street that led to Megumi's clinic. It wasn't intentional but his legs seem to have a mind of their own which Sano unconsciously followed.

_Sigh…_

Another sigh. He badly wanted Megumi's warmth for so long…for a woman like her to wrap her arms around him during cold, lonely nights…All he could do is to secretly fantasize of her. He had dreams of her…good ones at that and he yearned for them to come true. But that would be impossible if he won't confess to her his feelings.

_Just you wait, Kitsune-onna…Today, I—I…Urgh!!_

He suddenly stopped. His fists slowly dropped, losing hope.

_What's up with me?! Meg would really hate me if I tell her now…groan…she always hates me anyways so…maybe…_

Sorrow stirred in and his piercing eyes opened. These past few days, all he do is yell at himself for being so foolish…He blames his heart for falling in love with the foxy lady 'cause it might get things more complicated. Fighting everyday is already a handful and Sano thinks it's best to keep it that way. True. They didn't miss a day without bickering. It became a routine for them and Sano enjoys most of it. At least he thinks Megumi's foxy attitude is gorgeous, maybe even hot that's why he does stupid things to get to her nerves…She was very beautiful to him despite the way she blusters at him…

_Everything about her shouts that she hates me. She can't love me…right?_

* * *

There were only few patients that day and so Megumi can rest early. It was a Sunday…A bright, beautiful day it was, she noticed as she looked outside of her window. And although she was supposed to take a break, she still kept her mind busy over some things.

"Rooster is nowhere in sight, huh?" This words resonated quietly in her mind, as if she was expecting the baka tori-atama to suddenly slam the door open demanding for her to fix yet another broken hand.

She exhaustingly rested her head above the table and massaged her temples afterwards. It was the umpteenth time she remembered the rooster head that day. She smiled softly to herself, _Perhaps…I'm just so tired…_

But she knows that in the pit of her heart, she acknowledges the fact that she has feelings for Sanosuke. It's not just her obstinacy which hinders her from really spitting it out…there's her silly thought that Sano despise her because she was the reason of his best friend's death… Though there are times that she really wants to confess her love for him no matter what the consequence may be. He's a good man despite the way he acts, he talks…and Megumi fell easily for him because he gave her a new shot at life. In her view, Sano is an angel the heavens sent for her and each day gives her hope that perchance, he has feelings similar as hers. But she can't tell him yet…not anymore…she's already fine with what they have. Whatever it is…

Finally she got up to approach an elegant flower vase. Red roses were smiling attractively as the sun shines over them. Water was dripping harmoniously from the flower's graceful petals proving that its owner has taken care of it properly.

Well, sometimes Sano can be a gentleman to the foxy doctor, although it's hardly believable because all they do is fight. Yesterday, he dropped by to give Megumi the flowers, saying it was supposedly for another woman who is unfortunately out of town so he decided to give it to her. She forgot to say her thanks to him since she immediately blew up on him, yelling at him for disturbing her work.

_Who'd have thought that baka could produce something as beautiful as this…sigh…Oh, Sano…you confuse me so much! I know you hate me. No doubt about that but somehow, I feel that you feel otherwise. In any case, I hope you do…_

Megumi smelled the roses, taking in its sweet fragrance. She could smell Sano's scent with the flowers which almost immediately, made her knees go weak. She certainly missed her favorite patient. But of course she won't own it up especially in front of Sano. Megumi has done a lot of thinking too and chose to conceal her love for him.

"Huh?" Her gaze shifted to a tall man talking to his self outside. The window showed her how the man attracted attention from the people outside shamelessly.

"Wha—Sanosuke!" Megumi called out, bringing the man to self-consciousness.

"Was that her voice just now?! Shit. I can even hear her voice now! I must be going nuts!" He mused.

People around murmured. Some thought he was funny and laughed at him. More people gathered and Megumi immediately went out to finish the maelstrom going on because of a particular rooster head.

He was in no position to cause commotion in front of her peaceful clinic!! And to think she was actually admiring him moments ago.

"Baka Tori-atama!!"

"Ki-Kitsune-onna! You're here!" Sano sweat-dropped, stepping back a little.

"Of course I am. You're in front of my clinic!" Megumi looked around and bowed in forgiveness to the people. Soon after, they were heading towards the clinic, Megumi yanking Sanosuke inside.

She shut the door behind them and carefully peeked outside the window as if she was hiding some wild, notorious killer inside. All she could do is to heave a sigh when she soon saw the people leaving.

"Mou…Sanosuke…!!—Ah." Before she could scold him, she noticed Sano blushing madly in front of her. He turned his face away at once, still grasped by the hand by Megumi.

"You're…wait. Do you have a fever? You're suspiciously red." A doctor like her could instantly notice Sano's sudden change of appearance.

"This is nothing." He instinctively removed his hands from Megumi, hiding the deep shade of pink in his cheeks.

"What do you mean it's nothing?!" She felt Sano's forehead. "You don't have a fever…but why? Uh—oooh…I see."

She's a doctor and a sly woman as well…Her fox ears popped out of her head without further ado and teased Sano. The sight made Sano fire up inside. He gets thrilled whenever she brings out this side of hers. Her ardent personality appears really lovely to the young man.

"Ohohoho! What is it, you little shy rooster?…Ohohoho!!" She laughed heartily. "Blushing like that because I was holding your hand…pfft. Real cute." She messed with Sano's spiky hair making him blush even deeper shades of pink. She reached her table and crossed her arms, tilted her head, waiting for Sano to somehow react. There was something weird going on with Sano…It's the first time ever that someone made him blush!

"So, anyway, did you break your hand again? Got into another brawl or something? Seriously, you're really hopeless. Do I have to repeat myself over and over again?! Don't go spending your time drinking loads of sake and involving yourself to stupid bar fights. God, Sano, I won't be surprised if one day—"

"You're really beautiful…"

He accidentally said aloud. Megumi's fox ears disappeared straightaway, feeling a little uneasy because of the blank expression on Sano's face.

"Oh…shut up. Here. Let me check your hand." She tried to ignore Sano's compliment, knowing that it might be one of his antics.

"Megumi…"

_He called me by my first name…? Something's definitely up! _He was, in point of fact, hypnotized because of Megumi's pristine beauty.

He was staring at her so intensely that she herself blushed like an overgrown tomato and in every step Sano made, she stepped two steps backward, afraid that Sano might do something to her.

"Y-you're too close...Hey! Sanosuke!"

They did this until Megumi could already feel the cold wall against her back. She can't run anymore…

She closed her eyes, one part of her hoping that Sano would stop and the other desperately longing for Sano to make his move. They were already very close...and she could already feel Sano's breath, warming her whole body. Sano placed his hands adjacent to the wall behind Megumi…this time, he was back in reality and realizing what he was just doing, he continued and decided to tell Megumi about his feelings towards her. _It's make or break…Sano, you can do this!_

"I've been meaning to say this to you since…forever…and ya know—I'm not really good at these things but…" His eyes met hers. Her eyes were glistening in the dark room, waiting patiently for what Sano has to say. His heart suddenly beat faster…it was booming so loud he was so sure that even the foxy lady could hear it. He could almost feel every inch of her fine features as he slowly moved his hands so that he's now hugging Megumi tightly.

She was completely floored and speechless too. It's like the time stopped as they found pleasure in each other's arms. She was ready to risk it all…no matter how things might go…as long as Sano is with her. She held cozily to Sano's white jacket, returning him the affection he just showed. It was nothing like she imagined…his embrace is better in reality, indeed. She didn't care now…

"Sanosuke…" Megumi closed her eyes, never wanting to let go anymore. Sanosuke didn't expect such reaction from his kitsune but it was perfect…she was perfect. It's like anytime now, he could just burn inside…

"I know you must hate me…for all the things I've done and…"

"No, I'm not! I'm not…" Megumi leaned to Sano's shoulder, her face just below his chin. "I don't hate you at all…In fact, I thought YOU hated me…and it's fine with me 'cause you have all the reason to do so…" tears slowly drop and stain her smooth, immaculate cheeks.

"Ah! D-don't cry! I came here…well…my feet took me here because I want to be happy with you so…well…Takani Megumi, I—I—I lo—love…" He was perspiring now…The three words left in his tongue is just so hard to pronounce for him. _Just say it! Say it!_ They both shouted in their thoughts. Megumi desired so much for something like this to happen…and Sano just needs to complete his confession and it will all be great!

"Megumi…I─────I…"

He heard a giggle from the gorgeous woman. Megumi somehow found Sano's stammering funny and said, "You don't have to say it now." She laid her head on him once more and just enjoyed the sweet little moment with him. He looked down to her and saw her resting peacefully on him.

She was a woman anyone can go crazy for…and Sano is definitely going crazy for her. He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her tearstained cheeks and soon, he was pecking her lips which she received pleasingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck eventually and she intensified their kiss, thinking how she has waited long enough. The kiss grew hungry and passionate…and they both enjoyed the sweet taste that lingered enthusiastically inside.

Sano could feel her soft, fresh lips move with his. He could almost swear that he could kiss her like that forever but it was soon over when they heard a knock on the door.

They broke apart and opened their eyes. Megumi gently wiped lipstick marks from Sano's tender lips. Her favorite lopsided grin of Sano soon formed in his face.

"I'll just go get the door." She smiled.

_Who'd have thought she could smile like that…_ Sano smiled back.

No one can take her away from him anymore! He's totally crazy over her! But the next thing he did was by far the craziest ever…

"I love you, Takani Megumi!!"

He shouted, as if the world was his. He can't hide the happiness he was feeling anymore.

It was so loud that the person outside must have heard it. Megumi immediately covered her lover's mouth. "Sa-Sano…You baka! The person might hear you!" The two got out-of-balanced and in due course, stumbled at the floor. Megumi was awkwardly on top of Sano. "O-ouch…Kitsune-onna, you're heavy…"

Sano immediately received a loud slap on the face miserably.

"So…you two finally made out huh?"

The door suddenly slid open, revealing familiar faces.

"You guys…" Sano stuttered.

"Uh…" Megumi was surprised that she couldn't move from where she is. a/n: btw, she's still on top of Sano. XD

"Oopsie! Kenshin, we're disturbing them, aren't we?" Kaoru said. She really wanted the two to end up with each other and now that they have, she just couldn't let anyone bother them. "C'mon, c'mon! We'll visit tomorrow huh, Megumi-chan!!"

"W-wait, Kaoru!" Kenshin wasn't given a chance to speak as he was dragged by Kaoru away from the cute moment their foxy lady and rooster head are sharing together.

The door closed. They were alone once again.

"Whoa…That was…fast." Sano blinked innocently. Megumi chortled.

"Poor Kenshin…"

"Chuckle…Jou-chan sure is rough on him. By the way, you mind standing up for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Gah…I didn't know you were this heavy!" Of course Sano didn't mean it. He has carried Megumi before and without having a hard time in doing so. His repartee is just finding its way out once again…His obnoxiousness must already be embedded solidly into his bones that teasing Megumi is normal for him by now. Megumi sat up at once, embarrassed.

"Excuse yourself! You're being way too rude. I'm not heavy!!..." Then her voice suddenly lowered barely above a whisper. "Am I?" She asked bashfully.

"Kawaii…" Sanosuke smirked. "Joking! I'm just kidding…you're…uh…are you finished with your work, kitsune-onna?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow, guessing what Sano was thinking. "Hai."

Then, rain suddenly poured outside.

Sanosuke coughed with intent and scratched his head sheepishly. "Do you want to warm up inside?"

"Warm up? I see…it's raining…"

"And…we're…ya know…alone. Hehe. So…" He blushed deeply despite himself, hoping Kitsune would grant his wish.

"Sooo??"

Sanosuke frowned. _I've waited long enough…I must convince her no matter what! This is my only chance!!_ And he did what he has to do…the famous, irresistible: puppy-dog eyes!!

At first, Megumi was really staring at him as if she was captured by the 'magic' Sano did but…

"What're you doing?" She asked, disgusted. _Pretty desperate, I should say. _Megumi thought, eyeing Sano.

Sano plopped down sorrowfully on the floor. "Huff, huff…I did all my best and still…"

Megumi "Ohohoed" and announced, "Well, I think I need a hot bath…" She winked at the newly energized Sano and headed towards a room. Sano pursued after her without delay.

They spent the rest of the time with each other…happy together. For them, loving each other is better than dreams now…Like, each time they kiss, they catch a glimpse of heaven. All their uncertainties faded…they have found each other and they want their love to last for all eternity. They were great together. No quarrel could ever separate them now. At long last, the wall Megumi built around herself is now broken and by her favorite rooster head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin were knocking relentlessly outside of the clinic. The rain caught them and the dojo is too far for them to return to. Their only hope is for Megumi and Sano to let them in…that is, if the new couple hears them…

"What's up with this two?! YAAAAH!! I'm soaking wet!!" Kaoru clung to the redhead beside her.

"Megumi! Sano! Have mercy!" He pleaded, head spinning because of Kaoru's nonstop pestering.

The neglected pair were drenched. "Megumi-chan!! Sano!! Open up!! We'll catch cold out here!! PLEASE?!"

* * *

**OWARI!! :DD**

A/N: Soooooo, do you like it? I know…Sano isn't the type to do puppy-dog eyes but it really fits him in my imagination…and I just couldn't control my fingers from typing it!! Anyways, please review! Any critiques are welcome… :) Thanks for reading!

meet me. know me. fave me. feed me!!


End file.
